Jamas te abandonare
by mikistar513
Summary: Bueno obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen es un yaoi específicamente keved puede que sea triste y no me hago responsable de las lagrimas. espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean tanto buenos o malos gracias n.n


Jamas te abandonare

Desde hace no mucho tiempo Edd estaba consiente de sus sentimientos hacia Kevin, sabiendo que sin importar que las posibilidades de que estos sentimientos sean recompensados era de una en un millón, obstante a esto Edd seguía en Kevin, y no podía evitar observarlo en cales, en los pasillos y en una que otra actividad extracurricular, pero ese no era el caso el problema era ¿cómo rayos se lo diría a sus amigos? _"me odiaran, o quizás lo ignoraran y todos esos años de amistad se desvanecerían" _mientra Edd se hundía en sus pensamientos la campana sonó que riéndole decir que tendría que volver a clases para quedarse viendo a Kevin como una estúpida colegiala.

-Hey cabeza de calcetín te iras a casa con nosotros -al escuchar la voz chillona de Eddy Edd se dio la vuelta pera verlo

-Ham.. no tengo que buscar un par de libros en la biblioteca

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego -dijo Eddy mientras el y Ed se marchaban

Mientras tonto Edd se avía quedado leyendo un poco en la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta de la noción del tiempo cuando se dirigía a su casillero para buscar un cuaderno de apuntes, al dirigir su vista a la puerta se percata de que esta lloviendo y no tan solo eso sino que Kevin se encontraba allí parado, eso hizo que el corazón de Edd perdiese es control. Edd trato de hacerse el de vista gorda y se dirigió a su casullero tomo su cuaderno y un paraguas que tenia.

-Ne...necesitas un paraguas -susurro el pelinegro

-si! gracias...bueno si no te molesta que acompañe.

-no! para nada no... es... molestia.

Edd abrió el paraguas y ambos se dirigieron a casa, durante un tiempo todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Kevin rompió el silencio.

-oye.. Doble D yo...he querido preguntarte algo.

-claro Kevin...en que.. puedo ayudarte

-desde hace tiempo he testado pensando y...creo pues que.

-¿si?

Kevin se de tiene y al ver esto Edd haces lo mismo haciendo que estuvieran cara ha cara

-¿pasa algo malo? -le pregunto Ed algo confuso

Kevin toma la mano de Edd jalándolo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo y a la vez le susurro al odio "te amo" al escuchar esto Edd se que de en testado de shock a siendo que dejara caer el paraguas, y cuando su mente por fin pudo reaccionar se separo de Kevin con lagrimas en sus ojos y dijo

-¿¡esto es una broma!? o ¿¡una de tus apuestas!? ¡Kevin no esta bien manipular a las personas y mucho menos jugar con sus sentimientos! y...y ¡no pienso se participe de tus idioteces! -terminado esto Edd se fue corriendo al parque de diversiones abandonado ya que sabia que si iba a casa no podría escapar de Kevin, no le importaba la lluvia solo quería alegarse y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido ya que savia que eso era corría en medio del parque se tropieza con una piedra y cae y se echa a llorar como nunca antes en su vida lo avía echo, sus lagrimas que corrían como río en sus en mejillas se confundían con las gotas de agua que cubrían su de repente esas gotas dejan de caer y al darse la vuelta era el atleta el cual había perdido el aliento tras haberlo seguido.

-por...por...por favor deja que te explique -dijo Kevin sollozando por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones

-Kevin -susurro para si mismo el mas pequeño

-por favor deja que te explique -repitió Kevin mientras le tendía le mano Edd de mala gana la tomo y se levanto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

-se que es difícil de creer ademes de ilógico -dijo el pelirrojo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Edd con la manga de su brazo

-pero este caso es muy diferente y si no he sido la mejor persona y en pasado no te trate del todo bien pero si me das la oportunidad de cambiar de ser mejor persona te lo agradeceré

-Kevi-

-te prometo que jamas te abandonare - dijo Kevin mientras lo abrazaba Edd le devolvió el abrazo y dijo

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

y después de esto Kevin le dio un beso a doble D mientra que él derramo una lagrima mas pero esta vez de felicidad.

fin. 3


End file.
